monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Girl/Pochi
Pochi is a friendly Dog Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "You better not go to the lost woods. It's full of scary dark elves." "*Whimper* I'm hungry... I want some meat." "Beast monsters are very fast so I can dodge a lot of attacks. But my defense is low so it hurts when I get hit." "I love wearing human clothes." "I don't like bullies." "Woof! Woof! Woof!" "My friend went to the Southern Tartarus and never returned. I'm scared." "Even though I look human, I am a real monster. I'm much faster than humans, and I have sharp teeth and claws." "To the north on this continent is a tower of slugs. ...sounds very sticky." "I am looking for a master. But I only want someone who is strong." "What do you think of people who abandon their pets?" * Sometimes they have no choice - "What about our feelings? How is that any better?" (-5 Affinity) * They are irresponsible - "Yes they are!" (+10 Affinity) * They are the bane of animals! - "T-that's a little much..." "Are you scary?" * I am not scary - "Really? That's good. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * I am going to eat you! - "No way... I'm not afraid!" (-5 Affinity) * I am the bane of animals! - "T-This guy really is scary!" (-10 Affinity) "My dream is to become a behemoth. Think I can become one?" * That's impossible - "You don't think so? Boo..." (-5 Affinity) * You can. - "Yes, I'll surely become one!" (+10 Affinity) * You are already a behemoth. - "Eh?! Really?!" * I am a behemoth - "Y-you liar!" (-5 Affinity) "What kind of meat should I eat?" * Beef. - "Yes, beef! It's sooo yummy~!" (+10 Affinity) * Human. - "I-I'm not like those mean monsters! I don't eat people!" (-5 Affinity) * Dog Girl. - "Why would you say something so horrible?! There's something wrong with you!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you do to relax?" * Have my head pet. - "Well then, I'll pet you! Pet, pet, pet..." (+10 Affinity) * Take a bath. - "Ahhh... Baths are wonderful. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Kill monsters. - "I hate people like you!" (-5 Affinity) (If Luka has an Antidote Grass) "I want some antidote grass. It smells sooo nice." * Yes. - "*Sniff* *Sniff*... ahhhh." (+20 Affinity) * No. - "*Whimper*" (If Luka has Meat) "Meat? Give me!" * Yes. - "Yay! Meat! Master, I love you!" (+30 Affinity) * No. - "*Whimper*" "I want money... I want clean clothes..." Give 27G? * Yes. - "Yay! New clothes!" (+25 Affinity) * No. - "*Whimper*" * If Luka doesn't have money. - "...You don't have money either? Dirty clothes are the worst, huh?" "Here... My treasure." (+1 Fish Bone) "I cut my nails. Here..." (+1 Beast Claw) "I found money when I was digging. I don't need it, so you can have it." (+45 G) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Pochi: "Woof, woof... is the rice ready yet?" With Amara: Pochi: "Amara!" Amara: "Rawr! Pochi!" Pochi: "Do you think I could ever be as cool as you?" Amara: "Of course you can! Just eat meat, lots of meat!" With Kyona: Pochi: "It's Kyona!" Kyona: "It's Pochiiii! ♪ Hey, want to try licking up ants together?" Pochi: "*Lick* *Lick* ...Delicious. ♪" Kyona: "Isn't it? Ant licking, licking..." With Aisha: Pochi: "It's Aisha!" Aisha: "Beaaar!" Pochi: "Aisha, why are you so big and strong?" Aisha: "You want to know why? It's because I eat a lot of meat!" Pochi: "Well, I've been eating a lot of meat bones..." Aisha: "That's no good; you have to chomp down on the head!" Pochi: "All right, here I go! *Bite*" Aisha: "Don't bite me!" With Mina: Pochi: "It's Mina!" Mina: "Ah! Have you been eating meat, Pochi?" Pochi: "I eat lots of meat bones!" Mina: "Follow up the meat with milk! Drink plenty of the minotaurs' signature brand milk!" Grandeur Theater She is required in "Wild Walker" scene. World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Pochi: "Woof!" Pochi barks suddenly! But no one is scared. (Nothing happens) '2nd Action: ' Pochi: "It's a pitfall!" Pochi digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! (Pochi takes a small amount of damage) '3rd Action: ' Pochi: "It's a pitfall!" Pochi digs a pit... And enemy carelessly falls into it! (One enemy takes damage) '4th Action: ' Pochi: "Look! I found some treasure!" Pochi seems to have found some fishbones. (+1 Fish Bone) '5th Action: ' Pochi: "Woof!　Woof!" Pochi was barking! But nothing happened. (Nothing happens) Quest See Pocket Castle Side Quests for more info. Her quest involves taking her to various towns so she can chat with dog girls living there. Gallery 80 dog st01.png|Normal Expression. 80 dog st02.png|Happy Expression. 80 dog st04.png|Serious Expression. 80 dog st03.png|Serious Expression (2) 80 dog st05.png|Sad Expression Dog fc1.png|Faces. Category:Animals Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Monsters Category:Companion Side Quests Category:Loli